Deseos
by Friki
Summary: Una adormilada Kate Beckett se despertaba por el click característico de unas esposas cerrándose, aturdida por la espesa tiniebla de la habitación.


Infinitas gracias por leer...

Esto es mi primer M, francamente no me considero capaz de lograr nada con ese tipo de clasificación, pero aun así experimente y este es el resultado...

Espero les guste..

Ningun personaje es mio.

* * *

-"Hoy hare que mi alma te escriba unos versos, instilare los abigarrados sentimientos que encrudecen el amor que digo tenerte, hoy te diré cuanto te amo pero no te garantizo que seas capaz de saberlo nunca, mi te amo es eternamente etéreo, sólidamente inconcluso pues no puedo entregártelo todo en un momento pero puedo hacerlo para siempre, deja que mis sentimientos floten en rededor tuyo, deja que te inunde, embriagador. Su sombrío cariz ha de cegarte mas no temas permitir, por que te garantizo que no hay otra cosa que quiera más, que amarte"-, susurraba una voz en la penumbra de una habitación.

Una adormilada Kate Beckett se despertaba por el click característico de unas esposas cerrándose, aturdida por la espesa tiniebla de la habitación le costó unos segundos reaccionar, en cuanto sintió el frio del acero rodeando sus engrilletadas muñecas trato de sublevarse, luchando en vano sobre el aprisionamiento que la unía a los barrotes de la cama. La cortina de la ventana serpenteaba dejando entrar tanto un exiguo resplandor de alguna luminiscente farola, como una brisa corriente que le acariciaba la expuesta piel del cuerpo, un estremecedor escalofrió la recorrió al percatarse de que estaba desnuda, que clase de sádica broma era esa, se asustó y forcejeo decidida a la batalla.

-shh, tranquila mi tímida detective- recito ronca una voz familiar mientras un distraído hilo de luz se abría paso revelando efímeramente el rostro del locutor.

-¿Castle?- musito desorientada…- ¡CASTLE!- gritaba molesta cayendo en cuenta de la situación.

El escritor no contesto se llevó el dedo índice en los labios y luego lo coloco a unos centímetros de los pies de la detective, se acercó moroso,tardío, deslizando el índice por la cama, cercanamente insinuante pero sin tocarla. Kate se turbo sobresaltándose, por la expectante excitación que crecía en su vientre. El escritor detuvo su marcha cuando llego a la cabecera, se inclinó tan lentamente que la detective podía sentir como las ondas de sofocante calidez abandonaban su cuerpo para robarle la voluntad.

-shh- le susurro en el oído y su cálido aliento aumentaba la agonía de Beckett.

La detective trago saliva, nerviosa, deseosa, la reacia pelea que estaba tan dispuesta a dar moría resignada ante impaciencia de su cercanía. El escritor mordisqueo su oreja y ella gimió retorciéndose sobre las sabanas, lo sintió sonreír burlándose de su instintiva respuesta y una oleada de furia la invadió, se odio al advertir el dominio de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo pero tampoco pensaba hacer nada para terminar con la situación.

-Castle-, rogaba buscando piedad a la dulce tortura, era como si con el sutil toque se llevara el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

Anhelaba su ausente caricia y entonces el escritor se erguía, sonriendo retrocedía deslizando delicadamente sobre su piel el mismo dedo índice que recorrió la cama. La detective cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en su éxtasis, pero los abrió de golpe padeciendo el tacto que la exploraba para su encontrar el clítoris, por inercia doblo las rodillas rescatándose del tormento.

Castle frunció el ceño desaprobatorio, subiéndose a la cama se postro, en cuclillas, sobre el lugar que los pies de la detective habían abandonado, tomándola por los tobillos le estiro las piernas, poso la punta de la lengua sobre el empeine y la corrió sobre la pierna, lamiéndole la cara interna del muslo metió la cabeza en su entrepierna, le rozo el sexo levemente con los labios dejando que el calor de su respiración se adueñara de ella. Kate crispo involuntariamente, trato de alejarse pero Castle se aferró a su cadera manteniéndola bajo su controladora acción.

-mmmm...- ronroneo el escritor lamiendo el clítoris de su musa y una descarga de electricidad violentaba a Kate despojándole de un gemido.

Rick siguió con su devastadora tarea, lamia, chupaba, mordía, penetraba, mientras que la detective sucumbía entre un nudo de gemidos que clamaban el nombre de su opresor, empuñaba con fiereza sus cadenas buscando desesperadamente mantener la cordura, cuando estaba a punto de explotar su cruel verdugo se detuvo negándole la liberación. Se colocó encima de ella apoyado sobre los codos, acercándose lo más que pudo la miro directamente a los ojos para decirle:

-este es castigo por alejarte de mí-, sonrió y se apeó abandonándola para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Rick..Castle…Castle- gritaba una pasmada detective entre sueños.


End file.
